LOVE BITES WITH A TASTE OF POSION
by AdamLOVESDiana
Summary: Only Thing to Fear More than The Walking Dead are the Living... and Loving the Living is More Deadly Than a Walker's Bite. Richonne


LOVE BITES WITH TASTES OF POSION

 _ **|PREFACE|**_

 _ **x**_

" _Rick." It was not scream; nor a cry for help. "Rick."_

 _No… she released a pleasurable whimper that sent goosebumps down his spine. Small bumps prickled and ached whilst the fire from between her thighs caressed his rocking hips. They lay a tangled portrait of sun kissed ember and porcelain flesh. Man. Woman. Lover. Friend. Desire. ALL CONSUMING – SEX ON FIRE against ivory sheets. Yet, even as he ground against the silky gasoline slipping from inside her, pink lips found nourishment against the curve of her neck._

 _Patches of sweat rolled against his trailing tongue. The hot organ drank every drop of perspiration she released. It was as if his thirst couldn't be quenched. Harsh teeth bit on her smooth skin. White canines sunk into her hungrily. Rick gnawed, craving any part of her that she would allow him to partake. In response her rough hands dug into deep curls. War-torn fingers gripped shoots of hair and held on for dear life._

" _Grrr," A needy growl erupted from the hollows of his throat. "Michonne!"_

 _Above her, his naked body pressed into her much smaller frame. Full breast conformed under his weight, bouncing slightly with the steady motion of their love making. Her dark nipples carved delicious dents into his manly pecks and both rode a euphoric wave. Narrowed hips pumped in and out of her forcefully. Michonne's body arched up into his movements. Sexy hips rotated desperately in harmonious formation._

 _Glorious locs feathered her downy pillow and around her head. One muscular arm levered beside her face whilst ricks right hand grabbed the cuff of her ass. He squeezed it all the while lift her hips to an angle. Harshly he thrust into her again as then lips found her full pout and licked the open cavern. Their lips locked and sweetness sparked his tastes buds._

" _mHmm," Michonne moaned loudly against his kiss. "Don't!" His full shaft slammed into her. "STOP!" Stars danced in her eyes and shivers radiated from finger tips to the tips of her toes. Gasps and cries merged into a plea, "Don't stop!"_

 _Never._

"So what are we going to do about this Fake Jesus Freak?"

Darly's southern drawl ripped Rick from his thought and back to the present. They were outside of his home in Alexandria. The sun was shining, wind blowing, and spring seemed to be fast approaching. Green willow trees swayed lazily in the breeze. Their bright leaves cause a few waves of wind currents and landed on the sidewalks. Other members of the community dragged remnants of the fall from their yards in piles. Pine straw was wilting and finally flowers were growing.

It had been a long time since Rick had seen purple lilacs and red roses. In the past he would have taken Carl to little league tryouts or some sporting event. Of course, that was before everything went to hell: Before the apolocypse and before the dead became everything to fear. Before people started eating living people to survive and when Shane was still his best friend. Shit. That one stung almost as much as losing his wife.

Lori.

"Rick!" Daryl shoved his friend in annoyance. Rick stumbled slightly before blinking. "Huh?"

"Man, where the hell is your head." The crossbow carrying brute cut his eyes suspiciously at Rick. "Did that Fake Jesus work some juju on you? Cause I swear tah-"

"Nah," Rick chuckled. Daryl was always looking out for him. The former Sheriff shifted all his weight off his left foot to his right. Both hands propped on his hips "I'm listening. I'm listening to ya."

"unhuh!"

He didn't believe not a single word coming from Rick's mouth. Something was up and he would definitely be getting to the bottom of this. But… in dude time. Right now this Fake Jesus was priority.

"We left that little prick in there with Carol and Michonne." He paced. "And I know they can take care of themselves but still! And hell Carl and Little Ass Kicker are in the next room with that looney toon."

"I know."

Blue eyes followed Daryl's frantic steps.

"Trust me I'm already tired of this guy. But what if-" Rick paused just as Daryl halted in front of him. His lips were pursed and eyes already rolling. Rick ignored his friend's irritation. Speaking softly, "Hear me out now. What if he does have a good group out there with supplies? Right now the only thing growing here is flowers. Sure ain't our crops. We need food supplies and allies against whoever the hell those people are who keep attacking us. "

"So we trust a prick." Daryl groan. "GEES!" His husky voice croaked. "This is bullshit."

True. Rick sighed, "But we have to try this. I'd rather find out now rather than later if we have another Governor or Terminus cult out there." His right hand dropped to his holster. Steady phalanges grabbed the handle. "And if they're anything like them, I won't hesitate to take them out and make it as painful as possible."

"Alright." Daryl smirked. His right hand jutted out to Rick. "But if they are I get to kill fake Jesus. Alright, brother?"

"Ha-ha," Rick laughed heartily. Thrust his hand out, the Sheriff clamped hands with his best friend. "You got yourself a deal."

Both alpha males laughed together before swinging their arms away. Daryl laughed to himself before giving Rick a quizzical look. Something had been on his mind since the Fake Jesus was found on Rick's stair case: _The sheriff was banging Michonne_.

"So…" Daryl placed both hands on Rick's shoulder. Crystal blues locked eyes with the tracker. "You and Michonne."

Rick nodded, "Yeah."

"Just yeah?" Daryl squeezed both shoulders. "Come on man. You know that's… Well, she's one of us. No like the blonde…" his voice wavered. "Jesse or whatever. You can't play with her."

"I'm not." Squared shoulders bucked off solid grips. Was he really questioning Rick's loyalty to Michonne? As quickly as happiness came, anger boiled over. Heat lit his skin and clawed at his innards. He would never hurt her. Rick hissed, "We have someth _a_ ng, Daryl. A forever kinda th _a_ ng."

The frustration was obvious in his tone.

Daryl threw up his hands in submission. "Well, good…"


End file.
